I'll Be Waiting For You Six Feet Under the Stars
by itsMARlovesALLTiMELOW
Summary: All Time Low FanFic. Nicole Merrick & her brother spend there summer at the beach house with the band. What will happen during this time? Come & see. Reccomended for Mature Audiences. Includes Adult language & situations.
1. Intro

**- My first attempt to an All Time Low fan-fiction. First Chapter will be up sometime between now & tomorrow. (: For now here is a little intro piece . **

- Nicole, or Niki as her friends & family call her, is Zack Merrick's little sister. Yes, the famous one in the band All Time Low. This summer Niki & her friends Kylie & Spencer are renting a beach house in Ocean City, New Jersey. Since Niki's brother Zack is on a break from tour & Niki never gets to see him, she invites him & his friends to come stay at the beach house this summer. Zack's friends Alex, Rian, & Jack have always gotten along with Niki so he eagerly takes the offer to spend the summer with her. What will happen during this time? You will just have to wait & see.


	2. Surprises

Chapter 1 .

"I am still painting flowers for you..." ; my phone blasted the lyrics to Painting Flowers by All Time Low & I woke up with a sudden rush.  
"Hi ?" I said slightly confused & out of it.  
"Niki are you alright?" my brother Jack Merrick said.  
"Oh, hey. Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Why?"  
"Just asking. You sound tired."  
"Obviously I'm tired. It's..."  
"7am. Yeah I know." He chuckled.  
"Then what did you call me this early for?" I asked aggravated.  
"I called to tell you yes."  
"Yes ?" I asked completely confused.  
"Haha. Yes! As in the boys & I are on our way to your apartment & then off to the beach house! SUMMER HERE WE COME!" He screamed the words with so much happiness. Oh, how I missed him so much.  
"Really?" I asked with disbelief.  
"YUP!" He laughed.  
"AHHH! I still need to pack tho!" I said.  
"Don't worry Niki. We are around the corner but I'm sure the boys won't mind helping you pack."  
"I can't wait! .. but we aren't supposed to be leaving till tomorrow. The girls are busy today!" I said a little worried.  
"I'm sure they won't mind if we go ahead down a day earlier."  
"Fine. I'm gonna go get changed really quickly!"  
"Alright, see you in 10!"

AHHH! I screamed to myself. It's been almost a year since I've seen Zack. I couldn't believe in just a matter of minutes he would be here to spend a whole 3 months with me. I picked out a pair of denim shorts & a white tank top & quickly slipped them on. I looked into the mirror. Cute, but not good enough. I put on my black chucks & some makeup. Perfect.

DING DONG.

I ran & opened the door.  
"ZACKKKKKK!" I ran & hugged him. It felt so great being with him again.  
"Nicole." He spun me around & put me down.  
He looked at me smiling. "Oh babe. I missed you so much." He tucked my side bangs behind my ear. I smiled.  
"Where are the boys?" I asked.  
"RIGHT HERE NIKI!" Someone shouted from a distance.  
"ALEXXX?"  
"Yup, that's me." He stated smiling. "Now get over here" He motioned me to hug him. I embraced him in a hug.  
"You are beautiful you know." He whispered lightly into my ear. I smiled.  
"Hey Niki. Remember us?" Jack said motioning to Rian & himself.  
"Of course, I remember you! How could I forget!" I laughed.  
"Oh, well you never know. It's only been like what 8 million years?" He exaggerated.  
"HA. More like ONE year. Now get your bootys over here & hug me!" I demanded & before I knew it Jack & Rian had me in a group hug.  
"Hey you guys; I'm getting squished!" I gasped for air.  
"Oh my bad!" Rian said letting go. Jack still had me in his arms.  
"Jack, let me go!" I screamed while laughing uncontrollably.  
"Not a chance." He said & with that he lifted me up & over to the couch.  
"What are you doing?" I asked out of breath. Zack, Rian, & Alex were watching & laughing uncontrollably.  
"I called dibs on first kiss." He said smiling.  
"Wait. Wha..." Before I could finished speaking his lips were pressed against mine. I was caught off guard but found myself kissing him back. He pulled back smiling.  
"Mission accomplished." He said laughing. He had a really cute laugh.  
"Well, now that you're done.. will you please get off of me?" I asked giggling.


End file.
